My Forgotten Valentine
by itsthisjealousy
Summary: Rory didn't realize that today was February 14th...he's messed up once again. Valentines Meme for: caustic-audacity from tumblr.


The amount of bouncing back and forth through time and space had Rory all messed up. He had never been good at remembering dates and now that he didn't have a straight timeline things had become even more difficult. He could barely remember what month it was never mind what the full date happened to be.

Rory woke up before Amy for once, content to just lay there for a while but eventually his stomach started to rumble. The noise was loud and obnoxious. He decided it would be best to get up and grab something to eat. He snuck out of bed and crept down the hall. The Tardis amazed him with all its different rooms. The Doctor explained that it changed depending on what they needed. Rory was definitely happy to be done with the bunk beds that had originally been in his room. It was nice to be sleeping next to Amy.

He found some bread on the counter and decided to have a few pieces of toast with Jam. As he worked on the last piece Rory decided to head back towards the main room. Maybe the Doctor would be up as well. The Doctor was standing in the control room when Rory came back out with his last piece of toast in his hand. He took the last few bites before the other man turned and noticed him. Rory wondered if he ever really slept. He always seemed to be up to something. "Rory! Good day!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly. He had a goofy grin on his face. Rory gave him a small smile back. At times the Doctor was too much for him but he had still become like family. Rory also knew how very important the raggedy man was to Amy which meant his was important to Rory by default. "I've always found it quite refreshing that humans have a day all about love. Quite amazing." the squarely man added.

"All about...you mean Valentines day?" Rory asked, making sure they were thinking about the same holiday.

"Yes, today!" the Doctor said with an excited look on his face.

"No, not today." Rory shook his head in denial.

"It is February fourteenth."

Rory suddenly felt a lump appear in his throat. The Doctor was so much better at dates than he was and the confirmation of the day suddenly had Rory feeling sick. He had forgotten. He had totally forgot that it was even February on earth. They spent so much time in the damn Tardis that Rory's calendar was all screwed up. Just yesterday it had been in the fourth of July...forty five years ago. It was easy to mess up what day it was when you were constantly jumping from date to date.

"What is it Rory?" the Doctor noticed the grimace on his friends' face. He had heard that many humans didn't like this day but generally those were the ones without anyone to love. Rory had Amy which meant he had no reason to be upset on a day all about celebrating romance and love.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Rory started to panic, leaning on one of the railings. His stomach felt like it was in a twist and he immediately began to wish that this was all a nightmare. Maybe he was still back in the room sleeping. It didn't really feel like a nightmare though; he was very much awake. "She's going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?" the Doctor asked, bouncing slightly as he spoke.

"Amy."

"Why?!" Why on earth would Amy kill Rory? The Doctor didn't understand what Rory was on about today. He often found Rory to be such a peculiar creature. Most humans were but Rory was particularly special. Maybe it was the nose.

"I forgot about Valentines day." Rory explained "I didn't get her anything."

"Oh well...I bought a box of chocolates we could give it to her together." he pulled a small red box of chocolates out from the pocket of his jacket. It probably only had five or six truffles in it but the Doctor thought it would be a nice gift anyway.

"I can't give my wife a gift that is from somebody else!" Rory exclaimed "Wait a second...why did you buy her chocolates?"

"Isn't that what you do?" he had very little experience with the actual traditions of Valentines day. Lots had gone on on this day in time and space but the Doctor had rarely been concerned with the materialistic aspects of modern Valentines day. They interested him but generally he did not have time for them. He was too busy whizzing around to wherever someone really needed him.

"You buy chocolates for your wife or your girlfriend...don't give Amy those." Rory instructed. He knew he would look stupid if the Doctor gave Amy something while he showed up empty handed. He would look unthoughtful and like a fool. Rory needed to think on his feet and fix this before Amy figured it all out.

"Okay, I'll just eat them myself." he smiled and placed the box on the control panel, mentally noting to open it later.

"Good morning boys." Amy said brightly as she stepped into the control room dressed and ready for whatever adventure they were on today. She had picked a tight black skirt and an oversized red sweater. Her red hair fell down onto her back, straight and clean.

"Morning." Rory stiffened, hoping she wasn't expecting a bouquet of flowers or a large teddy bear at this point in the day. He'd have to improvise somehow. He just didn't know how. He couldn't go out and lead the Tardis on his own; it would look too suspicious.

"Amy, happy Valentines day!"

"Would you shut up!" Rory snapped, frustrated that the Doctor wasn't helping.

"What did I do this time!?

Amy let out a laugh and then crossed her arms over her chest. She knew exactly what was going on without having it explained to her. This was nothing new with Rory. He was an unorganized mess at times but Amelia loved him anyway. "Rory, don't be mean to him because you forgot what day it was."

"I didn't forget!" Rory protested at once.

"Mhm." Amy skeptically gave her head a sake.

"I didn't I have a surprise for you!" Rory lied.

"Do you? What is it?"

He should have known Amy would challenge his lies. His brain tried to find some ideas but he came up blank. "Well it's uh...well...you're right, I forgot." he admitted with a frown. He felt himself shrink a little as Amy came over closer to him. He was just about ready to be yelled at or punched. He had forgot...again.

"You don't have to lie to me and you don't need to get me anything. Just tell me you love me." it was a simple request but it was all Amy felt like she needed. They were already married. She didn't need some huge show of his affection that had been warranted by capitalism and corporate greed. She just wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"I do." he said quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, stupid." Amy smiled before leaning in to kiss him. Rory's arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her slightly off the ground. The smile that came to his lips was one of relief and happiness. The Doctor watched from the sidelines, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Don't forget to breathe this time!"


End file.
